1. Technical Field
The field relates to operating systems, software applications and user interface devices, and, more particularly, to a system, method, apparatus or non-transitory computer program product of printing, and, in particular, of displaying print options in the same window as the document.
2. Background
A web browser is commonly used with computational devices, such as laptops, smartphones, tablet computing devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. Web browsers continue to grow in popularity as a tool to access a particular web page, and perform additional features. It is common for a user's homepage to include customized user settings, such as a default web page, and other sources of information. For example, customized web pages may include local weather, email, text messaging, horoscopes, video plug-ins, backgrounds, etc.
The web browser is arguably the most frequently accessed application operated by users of computing devices. Browsers are being used to access more than web pages. For example, it is common to be viewing personal email messages and downloading documents while operating within a browser window space. However, the ability to perform certain functions while actively engaged within the browser window is still limited. For example, printing a document that has been opened inside the browser may face sizing constraints and lack user accessibility. Users often desire a viewable preview of their document's print appearance prior to executing a print job. Previewing a print job may save time, toner and paper and provides increased user satisfaction when available to the user. Also, opening up a new window for the printing may be cumbersome.